kamen rider champion episodes 4 to 8
by NickSter891
Summary: due to vega already existing here had to change the name but here's part 2 of my story


(episode 4 the trip to yggdrasil) ((don't ask i also suck at episode titles))

(the next day at the garage)

Kouta: YOU SAW THE WHITE RIDER

Nick: yes why are you screaming

Kouta: i don't know

Nick: where's micchy

Kouta: went home why

Nick: no reason

(meanwhile with mitsuzane)

Mitsuzane: (just found out about his brother and for some reason i never really understood steals the suika lockseed and a pumpkin lockseed)

(later at yggdrasil)

Nick: so this is what you're working on takatora

Takatora: yeah but those are failed prototypes

Nick: wait if (holds up a broken genesis driver with just the core intact and another with eveything intact but a core sized hole in it) these were failed then what's that make our drivers

Ryoma: ((the inventor of all the belts or drivers in this series his last name means warring in japanese for some reason (((sengoku))) )) a guilty pleasure

Nick: right hey mind tuning this for me i nearly puked my first ride (tosses him the venus flyer)

Ryoma: i am not a mechanic

Nick: you really want me to take it to a mechanic (sees on a video screen bravo kicking guridon and kurokage's butt) that's that guy from yesterday i gotta go my friends might be in trouble

Ryoma: (tosses him a sakura hurricane till his bike's fixed)

Driver: soiya celery arms mr celery

Nick: (transforms and rides off)

Oren: (can be seen laughing at the defeated guridon and kurokage as he changes back)

Hideyasu: we got beat by a pastry chef

Ryoji: (slams his fist on the ground)

(end of episode 4)

(episode 5 the fight for the pumpkin)

Nick: (gets there just as oren's leaving with the lockseeds and kicks his bike then hops on one foot) bad idea bad idea um um (calls to oren) HEY GENOSUKE

Oren: (turns) no one's called me that since the war

Nick: yeah i did my research also bought a cake and i got one thing to say to you (points the ce ce chopper at him) your cake stinks worse than the fruit your armor's based off

Oren: take that back

Nick: make me and if i win you have to return the lock seeds you took

Oren: oh it's on

(they clash duri noko to celery chopper)

Oren: were my cakes really that bad

Nick: no you're just a jerk

(after a bit)

Nick's driver: celery sparking

Mitsuzane: (comes by and the pumpkin lockseed falls out of his pocket)

Nick and oren: (look at each other)

Nick: celery straizer (uses his finisher against oren)

Oren: (some how even though the sparking finisher is the strongest of the three blocks it with his duri nokos)

Nick: he blocked it (while he's distracted grabs the pumpkin lockseed)

Oren: (deflects the straizer) i'll be back (leaves)

Jonouchi: thanks anyway man

Ryoji: how bout in return we give you a cooler name

Nick: er okay

Ryoji: may i

Nick: (hands him the ce ce chopper and seeing where this is going gets on one knee)

(they talk)

Ryoji: i dub the kamen rider champion

((end of episode 5))

((episode 6 revenge of the pig))

(later at yggdrasil))

Nick: (punches a wall frustrated that bravo deflected his attack and that bravo's going after the others and is currently fighting kouta) ugh (surge of pain) again with the bad ideas ow ow ow

Ryoma: you really need to stop doing that

Nick: whatever did you fix my bike

Ryoma: nope

Nick: oh come on

Ryoma: i improved it (tosses him the new lv2 05 the 2 is just to indicate it's an upgrade it has no meaning other wise what so ever like mark 2 or like the t2 gaia memories)

Nick: nice (sees bravo fighting kouta on a computer and being a dumb ass at that ((lol)) by releasing the inves by dropping the lockseeds) oh no (rides off)

random elementary inves: (attacks him when he gets there)

Nick: what did i ever (sees a piece of shrapnel from his lime weapon) that's impossible

Mitsuzane: what is

Nick: (explains in flash back his battle basically some how the inves survived being forced back into elementary form and before you say that doesn't make sense screw it if mashine chaser can so can the inves)

Mitsuzane Oren and Kouta: (dramatic gasp)

Inves: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR (gestures to the lime lockseed)

Nick: (looks at it then the inves) kouta micchy take care of the others and oren this (grabs and tosses and catches the lime lockseed) IS PERSONAL

lockseed: LIME

(while kouta in suika arms deals with the others the inves eats the other lockseeds)

Nick: oh i'm screwed er henshin

driver: lock on (start up music as it evolves) soiya LIME ARMS CITRUS NINJA

(the inves evolves into a giant boar)

Nick: i'm going to need a bigger weapon

(end of episode 6)

(episode 7 fight of the jack o lantern)

Ryoma: (watching the fight on the computer calls him)

Nick: (trying to hold it off) kinda busy here

Ryoma: use the pumpkin lockseed you found it has more than enough power to roast that pig

Nick: er okay (grabs it)

Lockseed: pumpkin

Driver: lock on soiya jack o lantern arms burning pumpkin

Nick: (transforms into his new arms gaining the upper hand) enough hand to hand time to see what this armor's got

Boar inves: (roars)

Nick: (blasts it with fire blasting it back)

Kouta: (having dealt with oren comes to help and mitsuzane though it's hilarious cause suika's so huge holds him back)

Mitsuzane: no he has to do this kouta this is his fight

Nick: (gets thrown into the air by the boar luckily the armor has a bad ass defensive mode lol)

Driver: JACK O LANTERN SQUASH

Nick: BURNING BIG BANG ATTACK (fires the most bad ass fire attack you could think of while still doing the least amount of damage to civilians and as the boar inves burns) burn baby burn

Mitsuzane: do i even need to say it

Nick: do you want me to turn the au lait on you

Mitsuzane: point taken

Boar inves: (roars and something where it's heart would be on a real pig glows and it's reverted to a heavily wounded advanced form)

Nick: kouta lend me a weapon i got an idea

Kouta: (tosses him the musou sabre)

Driver: celery arms mr celery celery au lait

Musou sabre: lime charge

Mitsuzane: do you have any idea what you're doing

Nick: i'm going to target the glowing thing what's it look like

Mitsuzane: and that will do what exactly

Nick: no idea also one problem

Mitsuzane: what's that

Nick: i'm not left handed (dual wields anyway striking the exact spot destroying some weird mechanical shit inside the inves causing it and the inves to explode) rest in piece (sheaths the ce ce chopper and removes the lime lockseed and gives kouta back the musou sabre)

(in the distance a shadowy figure can be seen as a mechanical lockseed breaks)

Shadow person: next time it won't be so easy

(end of chapter 7 and the first arc)

(chapter 8 a challenge for the riders and a new beginning) ((aka the start of the second arc))

(this takes place after the parody war)

Nick: so you're saying this driver and lockseed are safe to use

Ryoma: yes and unlike the sengoku driver your new friend isn't dna locked

Nick: oh like what

Ryoma: (shrugs) this is more advanced than mine

(later while walking back to the garage)

Nick: great now i have two drivers and no idea how to use either (is stopped by team sky blue) look i'm not in the mood for an invess battle right now

Leader of sky blue: ((who's such a minor character i don't know their names it's a whole team of minor characters)) we're not here for that

Nick: oh

Sky blue member #1: we're here for this (holds up a flyer for the invess easter tournament)

leader of sky blue: we want you to represent us

Nick: the heck

(back at the garage)

Kouta: oh hey nick

Nick: don't hey nick me what's this about a tournament

Kouta: oh that yeah we weren't going to tell you it's part of a plan to infiltrate whoever's harvesting lockseeds

Nick: yeah too late team sky blue's recruiting me to represent them

Mitsuzane: can they do that

Kouta: well i guess

Nick: so what are we going to do about the other rider's lock vehicles

Mitsuzane: oh sid's got that covered

Nick: oh (once kouta's out of the room) mitchy we both know who the white rider is

Mitsuzane: when did you

Nick: he kinda saved me in helheim around when i got the potato lockseed look i won't tell kouta but maybe you should

Mitsuzane: i'll think about it

(in the forest after a while of collecting lockseeds the invess start attacking the tower in the city)

Nick: (follows kouta into the battle) i need something long range and none of my normal arms will cut it guess this is it (removes his sengoku driver replacing it with the genesis driver and an updated ride wear)

Lockseed: onion energy

Nick: fighting for my friends and the safety of this city (puts the lockseed on the driver) I AM KAMEN RIDER CHAMPION and i won't let you creeps take over this planet CHOU HENSHIN

Nick's genesis driver: liquid onion energy arms

Nick: (takes a purified version of bujin vega's form) bring it on (starts fighting as it's my life by bon jovi plays in the background)

sonic arrow: onion energy charge

Nick: (finishes off all but one of his half then puts the energy lock back on the driver as the last one does a kamikaze attack)

genesis driver: onion energy squash

Nick: onion slicer (kicks the invess as the music ends and the invess explodes) wow that was something

(end of episode 8)


End file.
